1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, and more particularly to a card connector device having a retainer for solidly and effectively retaining or latching daughter boards to mother boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical card connector devices have been provided for securing daughter boards to mother boards. One of the typical card connector devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,124 to Wang, and comprises a retention arm having a latch projection for engaging with and for locking the daughter board to a housing of the card connector device.
However, the retention arm is formed integral with the housing with molding processes. When the card connector device is formed or manufactured with a softer material, the retention arm will have no suitable resilience to retain or to latch the daughter board to the housing.
On the contrary, when the card connector device is formed or manufactured with a relatively harder or stronger material, the daughter board may not easily move over or beyond the retention arm, and the retention arm may have a good chance to be broken by the users when the retention arm is bent relative to the housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional card connector devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a card connector device including a retainer for solidly and effectively retaining or latching daughter boards to mother boards.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector device comprising a mother board, an elongate housing mounted on the mother board, and including an elongate slot formed therein, a daughter board selectively engageable into the slot of the housing, and a retainer for securing the daughter board to the housing. The retainer includes a base having a channel formed therein for receiving the daughter board, and a seat having a bore formed therein, and a latch slidably received in the bore of the seat, and means for biasing the latch to engage with the daughter board and to lock the daughter board to the base and the seat of the retainer.
The biasing means includes a spring engaged between the latch and the seat, for biasing the latch to move relative to the seat and to engage with the daughter board.
The latch includes an end portion extendible into the channel of the base, and an angled surface formed in the end portion thereof for engaging with the daughter board when the daughter board is engaged into the channel of the base.
A knob is further provided and secured to the latch for moving the latch relative to the seat against the biasing means, and includes a partition having an aperture formed therein, the latch includes an end portion engaged through the aperture of the partition and secured to the knob.
The aperture of the knob includes a non-circular cross section, and the end portion of the latch includes a non-circular cross section engaged in the aperture of the knob, for preventing the knob from rotating relative to the latch.
The latch includes at least one catch provided on the end portion thereof, and engageable with the knob, for locking the knob to the latch. The latch includes a groove formed in the end portion thereof, and a lock having a bar engaged into the groove of the latch.
The knob includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the lock. The knob includes at least one passage formed therein and communicating with the orifice thereof, the lock includes at least one projection extended therefrom and engageable into the passage of the knob, for securing the lock to the knob.
The knob includes an outer peripheral portion having at least one peripheral swelling provided thereon for facilitating movement of the knob relative to the seat and the base.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.